The Park Bench Theory
by buttercupbella
Summary: Maybe being drenched in the rain and sitting on an awfully 'antique' or simply just broken bench aren't so bad after all-if you're desperate enough to find the right man. A certain park bench opens doors to Lucy's love life,and yep,life just gets crazier.


Written in Lucy's perspective. Please review afterwards!

* * *

><p><strong>The Park Bench Theory<strong>

By buttercupbella

* * *

><p>At eighteen years old, I am still-completely- <em>boyfriendless.<em>

Yeah, yeah, I know you're thinking, maybe I'm ugly or I have anything that turns them down.

But, seriously? I personally think guys are intimidated of me.

And here it goes- my undeniable arrogance, and this flaw of mine left me waiting in the rain for a rare person who has a good heart.

Oh, come on- is it bad to complain that I am so sick of being in transportation with Natsu when I know he's just going to barf on my skirt? Who _the hell_ wants that?

So I stood there, soaked in every bit imaginable, desperately looking for a place to take cover under.

And there it was- a misshapen velvet tent that said "The Best Fortune Teller" in gold letterings.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but I needed to escape this downpour or else I'll end up in the infirmary _again_.

I trudged meekly along the cobblestone path, yearning for the gleam inside the tent, the light that signified a warm atmosphere. I could almost feel the weak radiation and desired for the hot lamp that was giving off the aura.

And so, I raised the curtains and stepped inside.

But I repeat therefore: maybe it wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

><p>Okay, so basically, there was this woman who, at the very least, seemed like a decent fortune teller. I could possibly sense that she was nodding absent-mindedly towards my direction.<p>

"Yeah," she muttered, her eyes still closed in solemn meditation. "I get it."

"Come forward, my dear."

She freaked me out and caused all the hair on my arms to stand up, sending a chilly tingle down my spine. And thanks to my stupidity and my fondness of acting like a loyal pet, I squirmed and inched a little closer to the lady.

"Lucy, my dear, give me your hand," she said almost too creepily, extending her arm to reach mine. And again, I acted on the impulse my nerves were sending my brain. She took my hand and caressed my smooth palm.

"Dear, are you aware of the park bench theory?," she asked, fluttering her innocent eyelashes.

"The WHAT?," I asked, wondering if her statement had included the word 'theory' and a word that meant 'a medium for sitting'. I mean, how the heck are they even related?

"Park bench theory," she clarified, clearing her garbled throat. "You do go to Magnolia Central, don't you?"

"Of course," I replied. _Who doesn't?_

"Do you know the lovely willow tree near the forest? The one that has an engraved Cupid-shot heart on it?"

"Not really," I said. "I don't go around noticing those things." I was telling the truth, really. I honestly don't have all the time in the world to go off and focus my eyes at every bark of a tree.

"Then it's time for you to find it. Beside that tree is a bench that has some mystical power that when two people sit together, they somehow end up together."

"Oh," I replied politely, biting my lip so as to avoid laughing at the hilarious thought. "So what does that have to do with me?"

She grinned playfully like we had some sort of secret. "Why would no gentleman fetch you when it's twelve degrees outside and a hurricane is approaching?"

"Because," I felt a lump on my throat, "I don't exactly have a special guy in my life."

"Exactly, my dear," she waved off, pushing me to the exit. "Now go on and start the mantra. I guarantee you the best results!"

I was kicked out, definitely. But to my surprise, the air felt humid and the sun was shining over the horizon.

I nodded, convinced of the lady back there. Maybe I should try it. It wouldn't hurt anyway.

But first, I needed to go home. After all, guys are always attracted by dolled-up ladies.

Oh, who am I kidding? Just because of that encounter I had to think of ridiculous, charming outfits. Maybe I should show off my assets- hey, WAIT A MINUTE! I'm getting too far!

I haven't had the slightest idea that I ended up precisely in front of the peculiar tree with the heart scraped on its trunk. There stood a withering seat, its wooden edges rigged off.

Seriously. Will I believe this stupid "park bench theory"?

Sure, romantic fantasies are great and all, but they're _fantasies_. As in figments of our imagination.

Hesitantly at first, I plopped myself down on the bench and stared at multitudes of people passing by innocently, wondering if some guys would come over and poof! Here comes my prince from a fairytale.

But they continued to walk and trudge in their own paths, never ceasing from their own destinies while I waited for someone to fulfill mine. Foolish me.

But I waited and waited, hoping that what the fortune-teller said was somewhat true. At least she gave me something to look forward to every day.

My damp clothes dried up after two hours. _Two hours. _Maybe they were searching for me, and I was searching for somebody else whom I didn't know. But, still. There was somehow a possibility that a real male would be nearing me soon enough.

I shifted my weight to another side because my body was becoming sore. Still no person. In response to a weird stimulus that was nagging the idea that nobody wanted to sit beside me, I sniffed.

_Do I smell that bad?_

Thank Kami-sama, there's nothing except for the scent of saltwater. I sighed in relief and spread my arms.

"Are you possibly insane?"

At the sound of a human voice, I jumped and was excited. Next thing I knew, he was asking me if I was nuts- what? _Nuts?_

"No," I answered fiercely. "Of course not."

The one sitting beside me laughed, and looked down on his palms with a tinge of bitterness. "Oh. I thought that I can be with you since we're both insane."

"You?," I said. "Out of your mind? Oh, sorry, but I have to go-"

He roared even louder, hooting at my simple statement. "Of course not!"

I stared at him, my eyes bewildered.

"Never mind," he assured, quieting himself down. "It's just that, I'm insane in some kind of way…"

"What kind of way?," I asked, leaning closer to the mystery guy. He was pretty handsome in a dark way, an interesting tattoo placed over his eyelids. His neon blue hair fluttered in the wind, and his somewhat sad and desolate irises sparkled.

Like any other normal girl, I blushed.

Then he was talking about being irrational in some kind of way. My brain immediately jumped into its state of untamed imagination. _Maybe he's going to say that he's insane because he's crazy for me._

I giggled excitedly and didn't notice him extending his sculpted hand. "Before we talk about it, I would really like to get to know you, miss. Hi. I'm Jellal. And…you are?"

My uncontrollable heart leaped into outer space, and involuntarily, I said, "Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia."

My fingers met his and as we shook hands, tiny electrical shocks pulsed through my nerves. _This is it_, I thought.

My luck was running good today, and perhaps, in a few days, I wouldn't have to wait in the rain again.

Let's see…soon.

* * *

><p>First chapter up, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for me being corny because that's just the way it is, and even in real life, I'm corny but at least my jokes sell^_^<p>

Read on!

buttercupbella


End file.
